the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GuynamedLD/Herman vs (WIP fight involving characters in future RP)
Before I begin, this is just an example of a fight idea I hope to do once the RP starts up again, involved in part of a plot where the antagonist takes control of Herman's mind and forces him to wreck havok in Damascus, Pytor being used in this to present it (Assuming this is doable later, if not the location will be changed). P.S. this may or may not take into account changes made in the future, as such how this fight pans out or how it will be played may change Also, any character used in here were used with the permission of the owner _________________________________ Chaos best describes the current state of Downtown Damascus, dozens if not hundreds of people can be seen fleeing in the streets, screaming in terror, these are the lucky ones. Others can be seen trapped under debris, wounded and screaming in pain, or trapped in an overturned or bashed up car, trying to escape. asphalt is uplifted, holes smashed into the street, cracks and chunks of buildings falling down, cars destroyed or flaming wrecks, windows shattered and light or signal poles toppled over. Off in the distance pistol and rifle fire can be heard, an animalistic roar along with them. *Vapor slowly looks around at all of the destruction around her, horrified at what Herman has done in his mind controled state, Pytor can be seen with her, trying usher people in the direction of safety* P: Vapor! Vapor snap out of it! *Jumping slightly, Vapor looks around quickly running over to a woman, looking over her injured leg* V: I know I know, help the people here! P: Alright, but Vapor, once you are done helping the people that you can, go find any of the others that can help, I'll do what I can to distract Herman. *Vapor looks over at Pytor, sending him a glare* V: You? Distract Herman and keep him from destroying shit and hurting anyone else? How the FUCK are YOU possibly going to do that?! No, YOU help everyone here, I will distract him. *Pytor growls and glares back at her* P: And how do you think that will work out? He wouldn't lay a finger on civilians or law enforcement normally, and yet here he is bashing people around, do you really think he will realize who you are?! V: Oh and what could you POSSIBLY have planned to distract him?! P: This.......... *A rumbling can be heard around them, followed by water erupting from the undamaged fire hydrants and up from man holes, soon the gallons of water begin to swirl around Pytor, slowly lifting him up and solidifying into a humanoid shape. Large legs appear first, followed by mossive arms, a slightly slender waist followed by a broad chest that forms into what look like a massive humped back with spikes sticking out of it, in the midle of if sprouting a head. the being of ice stands between 8-10 feet tall* (( http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110803081648/infamous/images/d/d4/IceGolem1.jpg for better visuals )) *The ice encased pytor turns to her, looking down at her* P: Go......help the people, get the others, I will keep Herman focused on me...... *Vapor glares at Pytor, gritting her teeth and letting out a growl* V: You think you can just send me away and- P: How do you think Herman will react if he finds out he ended up hurting you in his madness, or do even worse? You must leave this to me. *She glares at his silently for several seconds before relenting* V: F-Fine! Fucking fine you asshole! But if you kill him, NO, if you HURT him in ANY way while I'm not there, I'll fucking kill you! P: Noted..... *Pytor then turns back down the street where he can see Herman in the distance kicking a police car and sending it flying, officiers scrambling away* P: HERMAN! *The Dragon-man Spins around, his eyes glowing a pale green, snarls coming from him as he glares at the man encased in eyes* P: I know you can hear me Herman, you gotta fight this, they are using that staff to control your mind, fight it, force them out. *The dragon-man seems to calm slightly at first, staring at the ice creature for several seconds, before suddenly letting out a bellow and lunging towards him* P: Damn it Herman! *Pytor lunges forward as well, reaching out his construct's massive hand easily wrapping it around Herman's head stopping his attack, he then lifts said hand and slams Herman down into the street, several holes on his back suddenly begin bellowing highly compressed steam, slowly pushing him forward at first, before picking up considerable speed and dragging Herman along the street, uplifting asphalt and sending it flying a few feet away* *Herman lifts a leg up and slams it into the ice being's torso, lifting it over him and causing it to lose grip, the contructs rolls forward a few feet before digging it's feet into the asphalt to stop it's momentum. While that is happening Herman jumps up and spins around, letting out another roar as he launches forward and slams into the construct's torso, propelling it into the side of a building where he then pulls back and begins to smash his fist into it's torso several times, causing cracks to form in the ice as well as in the wall of the building with each punch.* *Pytor grunts in pain with each punch, realizing he can't let herman keep this up he reaches behind Herman's head and takes hold, pulling him back, twisting his own body sideways and then smashing herman into the wall before flinging him back into the street, while he has the brief reprival he focuses on the cracks in the ice, loose water in the area traveling up the body and into the cracks before freezing and filling them in* *Letting out a growl, Herman lifts himself off the ground and glances over at a smashed car, grabbing hold of it he launches it at Pytor, who lifts his arms up and holds them in front of him, shileding him, the cars slams into his arms pushing him back into the wall, before a fist bursts through the car and into pytor's arms, hitting hard enough to smash him through the wall, which turns out to be the sight for construction of a building* *Scrambling to his feet, Pytor sees Herman charging forward with an arm cocked back, lifting his own fist he throws a punch forward, meeting Herman's own punch that causes a loud 'KRA-KOOM' to be heard. Lifting a leg up, he slams his foot into Herman's chest with a drop kick, knocking him back slightly, he notices Herman grab something as he stumbles back, but before he has a chance to react a metal beam is slammed into his side, sending him flying several meters* *Herman tosses the bent out of shape beam aside and charges the downed Pytor, kicking the construct in the side as if he were trying to kick a field goal, sending him flying several more meters* *Shaking his head to try and clear his head, Pytor glares at Herman, standing back up he notices another metal beam laying on the groundand pointed at Herman. Moments later Herman then lunged forward, only to be caught by surprised when Pytor smashes his foot onto the end of the beam, causing the end of it facing Herman to lift up and for herman to smash into it, Pytor then kicks forward into the beam, launching both it and Herman away. Panting a bit under the ice, Pytor notices Herman slowly rise, glaring at him. For a few moments they stand still, before both charge forward, fists raised, both throwing their fist forward and................................ TO BE CONTINUED _________________________________ Now I don't consider this perfect, but I hope you guys enjoyed reading an example of something I have in mind. Category:Blog posts